


Fanart

by lonelytarot, missrosethorn



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), D.Gray-man, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW Art, Naga Hanzo, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelytarot/pseuds/lonelytarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrosethorn/pseuds/missrosethorn
Summary: This is artwork I created for my fanfictions and reader, Wolfissac, as they egged me on. Right now, it mainly consists of artwork from Madness to Death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfissac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfissac/gifts), [lonelytarot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelytarot/gifts).



> I thought it would be better to post these separately so I wouldn't interrupt the story anymore with them and give false updates by putting them there.

Here is the newest piece inspired by Wolfissac. Cloud is stepping it up with leather and a whip, meanwhile Vincent shows off his legs.


	2. The Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted this one already but I want to collect them all into one spot.


	3. Eurynome

Eurynome is an original character that originates in the Madness to Death fanfiction's universe. He is the one and only surviving child from Hojo's experiments to combine Sephiroth's DNA with another alien, S19. This was a gray scale digital painting with color overlay, it was an experimentation with a new technique for me.


	4. AlucardxD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Tumblr is being difficult so I am moving a few things over. Hope you guys don't mind.


	5. Explicit Cloud x Vincent




	6. Kanda Pin up




	7. Semi-explicit Cloud x Squall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday present for cuddlyharkness! Sorry honey, I forgot how to tag you in this so enjoy being a cocreator!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an older work from when I first started using a tablet and a new art program so it is a little rough.


	8. Explicit Squall x Sephiroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know how to tag, help would be lovely. Also please excuse this one's quality, I was working on Gimp with a mouse so it's not my best.


	9. Explicit Naga Hanzo x McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request when I had nothing else to do.


End file.
